Classes With Akatsuki
by WhiteMint
Summary: side-story/sequel to Clutz: Classes in Tokyo U are never boring, considering how Sakura has at least one Akatsuki member in all her classes. Is it too late to transfer?
1. Class Time

WhiteMint: I heart reviews! :D But I'm so sorry I can't continue directly from Clutz, because after all, it's a one-shot! Tsk tsk! But no worries! I'm still continuing with the story!

And here's part two! (actually, it's more like a side-story description thing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: (side-story) Classes in Tokyo U are never boring, considering how Sakura has at least _one_ Akatsuki member in all her classes. Is it too late to transfer?

* * *

Classes with Akatsuki

* * *

Sakura Haruno slumped with relief at finally taking a class away from any of the members of the Akatsuki. Considering how she never had any interest in the infamous basketball team, Sakura was amazed at the number of times she met at least one member in her classes.

In her government class, Pein was the Teacher's Assistant. Upon seeing her, Pein immediately took action and forced her to a seat in the front – even though she had already planned to sit in the front – and sat with her the entire time. When the professor wasn't looking, she scrawled him a note.

_Are you interested in politics?_

_Yes_

_What for?_

_World Domination._

Sakura decided to end the conversation at that.

Pein was satisfied at sitting next to his Sakura-chan.

She took Calculus 3 and Higher Level Math with Itachi Uchiha. And to her utter amazement, she found out that when he was 13, he solved the infamous 'juggling problem' where he gained a Nobel Prize along with a LOT of money. And during the celebration, he promptly broke off with his family with a "Screw you, I can take care of myself now." She asked him why he took the classes and his reply: "My math skills are far beyond this level but something about school regulations and 'required credit' so now I have to take these classes to graduate." Itachi promptly then nuzzled her, "Of course, it seems that Kami really does love me since I share these classes with you."

Her pharmaceutical class was shared with Sasori – she asked him why he was interested in medicine when he was already a puppet-maker and his answer was a chuckle along with a reply that it wasn't really the 'medicine' part that he was interested in. The sly look on his face made Sakura instantly worried. Her suspicion promptly increased when she later realized that he also took Organic Chemistry – a class that she would take next year. Of course, her suspicion melted to dread when he practically purred at that knowledge and said, "Maybe I should be the Teacher's Assistant next year." Luckily, Sakura was too innocent to notice the bliss look on his face as he started daydreaming while she continued to take notes. If she could read minds, she would have been horrified at Sasori's overactive imagination that bordered along the lines of: "Professor Sasori… We shouldn't be doing this in the classroom…" "Nonsense Sakura-chan… I have a lot to teach you…" Who knew that Sasori was a pervert at heart?

Economics was with Kakuzu, one of the strangest people she knew. Luckily for her, he didn't seem that interested in her and occasionally talked to her about Akatsuki funds and that she'd better not spend it all. All the other people in the class, including the teacher, feared him. Some owed him money – the poor souls – and some were just downright terrified of him, which wasn't surprising. Sakura heard rumors on him, the worse one being that he sold off organs (Sakura didn't know what to believe about that) and probably the most true being that those who couldn't pay back their debts were his slaves until they worked of their debt… which had interest compounded daily. _Note to self: DON'T borrow money from Kakuzu._

She took art class with Deidara, and – luckily – Konan was the teacher's assistant. Since it was one of those "required" classes, there were two groups of people, the "artists" and the "I just need to pass this stupid class." Sakura happened to be in the middle: she enjoyed art but wasn't going to take it as a career. And since there was apparently an all out war between the two groups where Deidara was the bomber for the "artists" group. Sakura escaped the battles as she folded origami with Konan in a corner (the neutral zone) while ignoring the chaos between the two groups and the random explosions – courtesy of Deidara. Lack of control in that class was because the professor was hospitalized and was off for at least a month so Konan was "teaching" in his stead, or basically ignoring everyone. Deidara would occasionally go visit Sakura but if he got too touchy-feely, Konan would practically beat him off with a stick, something Sakura was grateful for. Little did she know that Konan was rooting for Pein and didn't want Deidara anywhere near Sakura.

Literature was with Hidan. For a person who manages to add in at least one curse word into every sentence, Hidan was actually quite eloquent at reading out loud, be it Haiku or Shakespeare. Surprisingly enough, Sakura managed to get "eloquent" in the same sentence as "Hidan." To her embarrassment, Sakura wasn't that great at literature and Hidan was willing to help as long as she kept it a secret about his skill at that class. Sakura had no idea why he thought that it was unmanly to be good at literature but she kept silent anyways considering how Hidan was practically the epitome of manliness, or so he liked to think. It didn't hurt that Jashin-sama also liked Sakura, according to Hidan.

* * *

Sakura was happily taking notes for her Biology Honors class. It was quiet, no one was hugging her, no one was bothering her, and it just felt too good to be true.

"Sorry we're late professor – Stupid Dumbass saw a fucking bird along the way and had to chase it."

"Look Zetsu! Tobi sees Sakura-chan! Hi Sakura-chan!"

'I knew it was too good to be true' Sakura internally cried as she was instantly hugged by Tobi.

Turns out that Tobi was a student and Zetsu was the Teacher's Assistant for her Biology class.

Sakura wondered if it was too late to transfer.

* * *

WhiteMint: Did you like the side-story? I wanted something that explained the Akatsuki's class life in Tokyo U and of course, Sakura has classes with all of them! It'll help for later in the plot line (hopefully). I'm thinking about writing Sakura's forced initiation into Akatsuki next! It'll be sweet and I'll have a poll too.

Oh yah, I know that Sakura probably has _way_ too many classes for a normal student, but I thought, it's Sakura! She's an overachiever and since she has to graduate in 3 years, she's taking all the required classes the first year and then start taking the specialized classes the next two years.

The "juggling problem"? I just totally made that up

I like ice cream and reviews. Since I can't have any of the former, send me a review?


	2. Swimming Lessons?

I forgot Kisame! As an apology, I'll add this little bit to the story. It's not really a class, but it'll count as Kisame's part of Sakura's new life at Tokyo University xD

* * *

Ring ring! Ring ring! (Ino always got annoyed that Sakura was the only person of her generation to have a phone with a ringing sound. Sakura defended that she wanted to know that it was her phone, and not the radio.)

Sakura picked up her new phone – a congratulatory present from her parents for getting into Tokyo U – and checked the caller ID.

"Hi mom!"

_"Hello dear, how are you faring in college? Have you made any new friends?"_

Shuddering at the thought of the Akatsuki's sudden intrusion on her life, Sakura decided to not answer her mother's second question.

"I'm doing great! College life is a bit exciting, but nothing I can't cope with."

_"That's wonderful! I hope you're not too stressed. But the main reason why I called you was because of this article I read in Icha Icha Magazine – "_

Now Sakura was really worried. Ever since her mom decided that her daughter was now a grown woman, she decided to put it to her hands to make her daughter absolutely irresistible to the male sex so that "My dear Sakura will find a wonderful, rich, and handsome husband and then make me some cute grandkids to coddle." So the Mrs. Haruno – with a little bit too much time on her hands – started researching everything about the trends of her daughter's generation, hence the subscription to Icha Icha Magazine.

_"- and it said that when girls start off in college, the sudden change in daily meals generally cause a massive weight gain! It's generally known as the Freshman 15, and that to prevent such a travesty from occuring, college girls should exercise daily: preferably swimming, and something about frequenting the public baths more often."_

"Mom, I honestly think the baths part is a bit too much!"

_"Well that part does seem a bit odd, but I want you to know that I signed you up for swimming lessons in the university gym!"_

Sakura almost dropped her phone is surprise, "Wait, what! Mom, you know that I can barely float…"

_"Yes dear, heavens know how much I know about that. Remember that time when you were seven and you cried because you thought the balloon whale was going to eat you? –"_

"MOOOMMMMM"

_"-I'm just teasing you honey. Anyways, there's this program that allows private tutoring from a member of the swimming team over the weekends and guess what? Your scholarship covers it completely! So I've signed you up for classes with one of the members on Saturdays at 3:00pm. Don't be late! I've already told them to call me if you miss any of the appointments!"_

* * *

And that was why Sakura was now inside the women's changing room, nervously looking at herself in the two piece she was wearing. This new swimsuit happened to be a gift from Ino. While she was nervous at first when Ino gave her the swimsuit that Ino herself had picked (the ones her blonde friend tend to prefer looked like shoe laces to Sakura) the swimsuit actually looked quite nice. It was a white two piece with a bikini top that had a large bow in the middle and the bottom was a skirt that frilled slightly with a pink lining. Sakura took a deep breath and glanced at the clock: it was 2:50.

Frowning, Sakura crept out of the women's locker room and looked around suspiciously noting that there was nobody in the hallway, Sakura crept out of the lockers and slowly walked towards the indoor pool with her big fluffy towel covering her swimsuit clad body completely. She peeked inside, the place was empty. As she slowly walked in, she almost jumped out of her skin when she was greeted by a sudden "Are you the one taking swimming classes?" Turning around, she saw an individual come out of the supply closet armed with boards and other swimming floats designed for swimmers to use as practice.

"Ki- ki- Kisame?" Sakura stuttered out.

Kisame looked at the little pinkette with amusement, "Hey Pinky, what are the chances that you would be my student?"

"I'd say a bit too coincidental in my opinion."

* * *

After getting over the shock of having Kisame as her swimming coach, Sakura slowly got more and more relaxed as she realized that Kisame did not seem to have any urge to annoy her like some of the other members of Akatsuki. After teaching Sakura the basic warm-up stretches, Kisame gave her a little board to paddle with until she could swim on her own. He did think about telling the rest of the team on her new lessons in swimming but the tearful look on her adorable emerald eyes made him give in to her plea and swear secrecy about her new swimming lessons.

Sakura was currently kicking at the water while propelling her little boogey board on one of the lap lanes under Kisame's watch when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Brushing the though aside, she continued to kick at the water. It was most likely just her nerves, right?

* * *

Now the gym of Tokyo University was designed that the first floor was composed of the indoor pool, most of the workout machines, and the gym area for those who wanted to play basketball or tennis or any other sport. And the second floor was mainly composed of the racquetball rooms, exercise teaching facilities, and a large track that was a mile in length that twisted in an intricate shape so that the jogger could look down anytime he or she pleased to see those working out at the cardio machines or playing on the court and of course: swimming in the indoor pool.

Of course, due to Sakura's terrible luck, there happened to be a certain somebody who saw her from that said track.

Walking along the track for his cool down, Kakuzu happened to glance at down the ceiling windows of the indoor pool downstairs. "Pink hair?" were the words that crossed his mind as he stopped and stared intently at the pool. In one of the pool lanes, a familiar pink haired girl was currently using all her might to swim across the length of the pool while holding on to a bright blue board to steer herself straight. Kakuzu also saw Kisame chilling on one of the lane dividers while shouting suggestions at the girl.

Kakuzu grinned as he pulled out his phone, a plan to suddenly make a large amount of money came up to his head. He dialed each and every one of the Akatsuki team members – except for Kisame, of course – in a company call and said one sentence when each of them were connected.

"For fifty dollars each, I am willing to tell you the current location of Haruno, Sakura."

"Why the hell would we pay you –" Deidara sputtered angrily.

"She's wearing a swimsuit."

* * *

Taking a break from the first half of her grueling swimming lessons, Sakura sipped on a bottle of water while her feet dangled in the water. She was never one for swimming but with Kisame's patient help, Sakura was starting to feel a lot more confident with being in the water. Maybe it was the because of the nice quiet sounds of the water splashing against the sides of the pool or the wide expanse of the indoor pool room. But for once in her new hectic life, Sakura felt at peace just sitting there and chatting with Kisame as he explained his love for swimming.

"Hells yeah!"

Sakura's peace suddenly shattered.

Turning to the door to the pool, poor Sakura saw every single one of the members of Akatsuki walk in.

"What the –"

Tackled from behind, Sakura fell back as Tobi jump hugged her, causing them both to land in the pool with a huge splash.

Gasping for breath as she resurfaced, Sakura stared at the basketball team members and almost got a nosebleed at the sight in front of her: each of the members were clad in nothing but swim trunks while holding a variety of floats, tubes, water guns, and Deidara even had a beach ball. Sakura just then got a good view of chiseled chests and amazing abs. Hell even Tobi, who was right next to her, looked incredibly fit and his normally spikey childish hair was plastered to his face in a delectable way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura gasped in shock. Pein decided at that moment to jump into the pool and lift the terrified girl up from underwater. Not that he was jealous of Tobi for being in the pool with Sakura, he just wanted to hold her, that's all.

"Kakuzu noted your presence in the pool and decided to grace us all of this fact" Itachi replied as he smoothly filled up his water gun and – with deadly accuracy – shoot the remaining dry Akatsuki members. "What the fuck is wrong with you Itachi!"

Kakuzu looked up from counting the money in his hands and glanced at Sakura, who was on Pein's shoulders and glaring at him. "The world's economy is going down, might as well make some chump change while I'm at it. And you hardly look threatening in that swimsuit Haruno."

"She looks absolutely adorable," Sasori replied as he pulled Sakura down from Pein's shoulders and nuzzled her hair.

And he was right. Every single one of the Akatsuki members were staring at Sakura with barely veiled eyes of longing and – maybe – lust.

"Alright everyone. Sakura's break is over so you guys go play over there while I continue her swimming lessons." Kisame commanded, forcing the remaining members to grumble while moving to the other side of the pool. When her single lane was empty again, Kisame handed her the board, "Do another two laps now and let me see how you're progressing."

Sakura grumbled to herself has she started kicking again, trying in vain to ignore the stares stemming from the other members of the Akatsuki team as they tried in vain to be sneaky at looking at Sakura's bikini clad form.

Even her Saturdays involved the damn Akatsuki now.

* * *

Sorry I didn't write in so long! Things happen, and I just lost interest in fanfiction. But now I'm back! I reread "Classes with Akatsuki" and totally forgot Kisame! So for his part of Sakura's life, he is now her trainer for swimming! Haha and I couldn't help but make Sakura's mom to be the type who would be perfectly content with letting her daughter be courted by so many cute guys d:


End file.
